cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Working Class Ruler
}} |} Working_Class_Ruler (or WCR) is a long-term CN Player and former leader of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. His nation Foamtopia is a small, French island whose people live for foam parties, varied indulgences, excess and the sweet life; and is located on the Aqua team. In the MHA, he has served as Public Relations Officer, Senator, Overseer, Triumvir, and Government Advisor. He has served within the MHA for almost the entirety of his career, with exception to four weeks in the NPO during August 2007. In MHA, he holds the title of Longest Consecutively Serving Triumvir (13 months), Longest Total Serving Triumvir (19 months), Undefeated Triumvir Candidate; and author of the Harmless Revolution, the Hitchhiker's Code, and the Hitchhiker's Assembly. Etymology The basis for the "Working Class" prefix is a combination of ideological beliefs (a socialist-democratic approach, along with pride in working class values) and celebration of pop culture, such as John Lennon's classic song "Working class hero." Generally, the shortened nickname of WCR is the preferred abbreviation name. Within Foamtopia, WCR is known as "Le Roi De Foam", for his legendary foam parties. Nation See Main Article: Foamtopia Foamtopia is one constant celebration of life, parties, and extravagance. Debauchery and burlesque dominate in the sexy House of Foam, while much drinking and sometimes a small amount of work happens in the nation's capitol Montmartre. The nation was discovered by French Bourgeoisie in the 18th century and the island's population is made up of indulgent, fun-loving artists, dancers, and champagne socialists because of it. Foamtopia arguably holds the best parties and the laziest Government structure of anywhere in the world. The ruler of Foamtopia works once a year to ensure all parties have the right amount of paper cups and generally spends the rest of the time, like all Foamtopians, drunk off his face and inbed with his bestfriend's one night stand. Motto The inspiration for this motto comes from the song Complainte de la Butte by Rufus Wainwright, the official anthem of Foamtopia and featured on the official banner of the nation. Translated into English as "Protect Those In Love", the motto represents WCR's ideals of friendship, honour and defending one's heart. The subject of the "love" in this motto is up to personal interpretation and can represent a person, group, an object, a place, a belief or ideal, or an opinion - essentially anything that the person holds with the upmost regard and protects dearly. In-Character History WCR was reportedly conceived during the Great Naming Party of 1984, and was born in February of '85. He grew up as a Sugar Taster in the Foamtopian Sugar Cane Fields and like all people from the island nation enjoyed parties, celebration, and generally doing as little actual work as possible. He was the first person to ever leave Foamtopia in order to establish permanent Trade Routes and beginning the procedure to have Foamtopia officially recognised as a Nation in Planet Bob. For his work, WCR has a monthly national holiday, celebrating the fact that he has achieved more for the nation than any previous citizen for the last 300 years. Alliance History 2006 Beginning Working_Class_Ruler (WCR) applied for Foamtopia to join Cybernations on September 22, 2006. He was sent a recruitment message from MHA Founder Vinny P. It only took one look at the Mostly Harmless Alliance for WCR to decide on his desired location. Having been a long-time fan of Hitchhikers, he signed up and became a member of the MHA on September 23. In these days, the MHA had little in terms of initiation for new members and WCR spent the first few days merely lurking on the boards. It wasn't until Day 3 of Foamtopia's existence that his future in the alliance was sealed. It was on this day that WCR had discovered his new and growing nation had been attacked by a rogue member of The Legion called Idiot, ruler of nation Sucker. Despite the surprise attack, Foamtopia stood up well against the assault, managing to win half of the 4 battles and equalling his loses with that of Idiot's. Foamtopia, however, was throw into Anarchy. Upon reporting the event to the MHA in his first ever thread, WCR recieved a wealth of support and knowledge on how to defend Foamtopia. He also received a substantially large aid package (at this time, and in his perception) of $25,000 to allow Foamtopia to rebuild and recover. The aid was received humbly and with much thanks from the indebted WCR. He vowed on this day to get involved in his alliance and help in the same way in which he was helped. Public Relations While waiting out Anarchy, WCR took the initiative to open the Public Relations department for the MHA, citing Real Life experience with Advertising as his qualifications. The first endeavour WCR embarked on was launching the MHA's first ever newsletter - Don't Panic!, detailing current events and news from the alliance. The first edition was received warmly from the international community and helped to build recognition for the new alliance. In addition to Don't Panic, WCR updated the Mostly Harmless Alliance Wiki Page, and worked on building his own post count on the CN forums as a means of gaining recognition. The next means of PR was the first-ever Be Seen On CN competition, which offered MHA members the chance to win cash prizes for posting on CN. His dedication to public recognition and initiatives to improve the alliance's reputation gained WCR respect within MHA, which would assist in his bid to become Senator. When first approached by Vinny P in October to nominate for the first ever MHA Senate, WCR initially decline in order to properly focus on the PR department and to build his portfolio of work, which he did successfully throughout October 2006 with the aforementioned PR programs. Senator WCR ran successfully for Senator in November, 2006, earning the most votes out of any candidate in the race. The lead was actually complimented by a member's idea that the Senator who gains the most vote should be regarded as the "Lead Senator". Although this idea never became policy, WCR was warmed by the strong response to his work. WCR began his first term by instigating several new ideas - namely the new Intelligence and Research department, the Harmless Intelligence Agency, which was headed by prominent member Hydrok and Founder Jimmy K. He also looked to reform Senate proceedures and initiated new Public Relations ideas. He was re-elected again in December and continued building on ideas for the MHA while working on PR initiatives like Don't Panic and the Babel Fish Report for the many MHA embassies. 2007 GW2 The new year brought new challenges, with the arrival of the Second Great War. WCR agreed with his comrades that this was not their fight and that MHA should stay out of the conflict for the moment, unless directly attacked by one of the parties. During January, the MHA was seeing the fruits of hard work both in PR and Diplomacy, with invitations for MDP's from many differing alliances, including an invitation to join the GUARD MDP bloc, which was declined. At this point, the MHA only had one MDP - and that was with their long term friends in the Grämlins. WCR was proud of the fact that he and other Senators had not jumped on the MDP-Bloc bandwagon at this point. WCR fought hard to ensure they remained free of such arrangements, instead holding out to build real friends. Such a focus on building strong relations brought two of the greatest allies the MHA has ever had - the New Pacific Order and NATO. Aqua After the conclusion of GW2, the NPO and MHA formalized their growing friendship by signing a Mutual Defense Pact, which WCR himself signed and had the esteem privilege of announcing (Source) to the world. As if January hadn't been exciting enough, Admin announced the introduction of two new Nation teams, Aqua and White. Quite quickly, the MHA moved to the Aqua team, instantly becoming the largest and strongest Aqua Alliance in the game - a title they have held until this day. WCR moved his nation off the slow and inactive Pink team, only to find willing trade partners on Aqua. Foamtopia grew to new heights of success on the Aqua team, finding reliable trading partners both within his own alliance and with his neighbours. One of those neighbours was NATO, a like-minded and well organised smaller alliance. The MHA and NATO spearheaded many of the early Aqua-based diplomacy, with WCR pushing for an Aqua-wide agreement both externally and internally, despite tensions with other Aqua Alliances, namely The Rising Sun, who viewed MHA's dominance of the Aqua sphere to be personally threatening. WCR was proudly a signatory of Aqua Trade Pact, bringing peace and stability to the Aqua Sphere. He was also proud to sign the Fish Tank Accords, the MHA's MDP with new Aqua buddies NATO. Both of these treaties were milestones not just for WCR, but for the MHA and the Aqua sphere as a whole. In March, WCR turned his attention back to PR and, importantly, morale. He was keen to give the MHA'ers a break from the constant pressures and recent changes both in political positions and change to the Aqua Team. In order to fulfill this wish, he started a little-known game - Big Brother. GW3 When the world went to war again in late March for the Third Great War, it was WCR who had the privilege of writing their Declaration of War (Source) on The Legion, coincidentally the same alliance whose rogue had attacked Foamtopia seven months previously - though this had no factor in the MHA's reason for joining the war. The MHA and WCR saw their contributions as merely protecting the safety of their allies in the NPO, knowing full well if the likes of Aegis were successful in their ambition to destroy the Orders and the Initiative then by default the MHA would be targeted as well thanks to their friendship. During the war, WCR was a banker, strategist and organizer, ensuring all MHA nations were properly defended and aided. He personally delivered millions in aid during the recovery period to ensure the MHA was back on it's feet once peace was declared. Academy The Third Great War had taken it's toll on WCR, who required a break from leadership. He opted not to run for elections in April, ending his 5 month run as a Senator. Prior to his retirement, however, WCR initiated perhaps one of the biggest new ideas for the MHA since the HIA - the MHA Academy, providing education, information and streamlined initiation into the alliance. After retiring, he took on the role as Academy Head, collecting information from allies and other world-experts in the game to create a comprehensive and detailed guide to Cybernations. Along with the Academy came new policies and a focus on building the MHA's young nations, while also adopting a more efficient approach to Starter Aid and information delivery. When new members began to flood in, the Academy became full of eager to learn noobs, with the intelligent structure of the Department meaning the new members were never without attention and support. In this regard, WCR's Academy was another success for the MHA. Overseer In Late May/Early June the original Founders of the Alliance - Vinny P, Rich, and Jimmy K all indicated they required time off to focus on real life examinations for school. For their replacement, they elected WCR, former Head of War and Veteran Iron67 and ArianGD to fill their positions. WCR for the first time was made Admin of the MHA forums, which he remains to this day. WCR continued to run the Academy while over-seeing alliance issues and generally helping the new Senate continue their work to build the MHA. However, cracks began to appear in the internal hegemony. Some groups began to crave war and demanded the MHA break a long-standing ban on tech raiding, while others seemed to complain constantly that so many people were constantly complaining. WCR did what he could during this time to keep focused but the internet version of Tall Poppy Syndrome (Source) began to weigh him down. Wootsauce After 2 potential wars were averted thanks to diplomacy (first against a small tech raiding alliance and secondly, though completely impossibly, against Atlantis), a small group of players left to form Wootsauce. Members of this group pushed for war against the tech-raiders and Atlantis, despite this being against MHA nature. In one bizarre exchange, vocal leaders of this faction threatened to cause a Civil War unless the MHA attacked Atlantis. While this was adverted, their departure finally occured after WCR vetoed a plan by one of the eventual Wootsauce leaders to induce an Alliance-wide war with either the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving or \m/, for no other reason than to fight a huge war. Once it became apparant that WCR and the MHA would never break it's long-standing traditions of peaceful existence, the group departed to persue their own adventures, eventually being destroyed in November 2007 in the MCXA-Wootsauce War. One of these members was Yablecki, a one-term Senator who had increasingly disagreed with all Senate decisions ever since he failed to make re-election back in May, just as WCR was rising up the leadership ladder. It appeared that Yablecki, despite breaking off from the MHA and getting his splinter group into a war with a larger alliance (thanks to tech raiding the wrong people), he still wasn't satisfied and decided to leave the game in a supposed blaze of glory - declaring war on WCR, fellow MHA Overseer Denzin, and a member of Trukz in another game. Though WCR received millions in aid from the MHA and Mitch Daniels of The Democratic Order, he was surprised by the lack of support certain members showed the External Overseer. These members were part of the faction that had been pushing for war and personally blamed WCR for upholding alliance policy. Such members were removed due to their attitudes, though the whole situation had left WCR once again tired with leadership and dealing with such events. NPO & Back Again In order to have a break from leadership and the MHA as a whole, WCR first created one of his greatest works to this date - The Plan an absolute monster wall of text detailing everything the MHA needed to do to fix their internal problems and make up for the losses in members and strength. Having proposed the Plan, WCR promptly resigned his position and his membership from the MHA and was welcomed warmly into the New Pacific Order. Once in the NPO, WCR reverted to noob-like status, opting to lurk mostly on their forums and do very little. He viewed this as mostly a holiday and a chance to get back to being a normal member - not weighed down with responsbilities. As a whole, WCR did very little in the NPO, choosing to remain jobless and positionless. During the Moldavi Rebellion, the lack of forums did little to upset to WCR as he had trust that those in leadership would solve the issue. He had learnt to respect the abilities of those in charge and showed faith for those in charge, something he hadn't always gotten in the MHA. Despite this, he could not ignore the large hole in his CN life that the MHA once filled. He missed his friends and the relaxed environment that the MHA enjoyed. After just 4 weeks in the NPO, WCR decided he was recharged and rejuvinated enough to return to the MHA and lead once more. WCR returned to the MHA on September 9, 2007, during the initial tensions leading to the Unjust War. WCR reclaimed his Admin position and was annointed Advisor to the MHA Senate. In his absence, the MHA had continued on fairly well, managing to move forums and generally improve morale, also signing another MDP, with The Aquatic Brotherhood. However, it was not until much-loved Senator John Rocker, who reminded WCR of his earlier days in the MHA, resigned in the middle of the War to join the revived Viridian Entente that WCR stepped up his involvement. The alliance was shocked at JR's resignation and WCR moved to make up for the loss by taking on more of the workload. For most of September, WCR worked to improve the forum's organisation and momentum. Thanks to increased efforts in recruiting and aid chains, the MHA was able to reverse their negative growth by expanding to 300 members and 3,000,000 Total NS (Source). WCR remained a cheerleader for the alliance, ensuring motivation and morale were high. When the new forums went down on October 29, WCR ensure every member and the MHA's allies were properly informed. Now he is working on new ways to streamline the MHA and to ensure the alliance continues growing. The Revolution! Near the end of November, 2007, WCR created perhaps the biggest change to the MHA in it's 14 month history, opting to move the alliance from a complicated and slow Senate system to a streamlined Triumvirate system. This three-month process became known as the Harmless Revolution. WCR's proposal was supported by a 75% percent approval from the MHA membership. WCR wrote the legislation for the new Charter ammendment and designed the whole Triumvirate system, based on research and the desires of the MHA. His main concern was ensuring the People of the alliance retain the power of democracy while the Triumvirate was freed from red-tape and inactive leaders, which has so-far slow down the MHA in terms of decisions and progress. WCR is particularly proud of his work to reform the MHA Government and hopes to be elected as one of the First MHA Triumvirates. On December 10, 2007, the new Triumvir system was officially installed in the MHA, and WCR shared the privilege with Denzin and MadOverseer as the MHA's first Triumvirs. Their first act was to ratify a new system of Ministries, which would herald the MHA into a bright and prosperous future. The MHA also became signatories of The Continuum, a bold step onto the world stage. As 2007 drew to a close, WCR was working hard on improving the alliance and ensuring a successful first month for the Triumvirs. WCR was overjoyed when during the January 2008 audit, the MHA achieved Sanction status. 2008 In his second term, WCR sought to further finalize the necessary legislation for the new Government, including the new Ministries and the Court System. Once both sets of work were completed, WCR compiled all of the new legislation together into one document, called the Harmless Revolution. With that out of the way, WCR began work on the Hitchhiker's Code and Cybernations Guide to the Mostly Harmless Alliance, to complete the 3 major charters of the MHA. In addition, he opened discussions on many important topics, such as future goals for the alliance, existing treaties, and the process in which new members became part of the alliance. Coincidentally, the MHA became a Protectorate of a small Aqua alliance, The Revolution, who experienced massive internal problems during February and March 2008. Eventually, tR was able to absolve their problems and move on, and WCR became an Overseer of their alliance, providing guidance, experience, and assistance as tR got back on it's feet. This position remained until tR was able to stand alone and the MHA's Protectorate is no longer necessary. The Liberty's Fist Accord was signed on May, 2008, giving tR it's independence as it's own alliance. Wars During March, WCR entered into two important wars. First, Squinj, a former MHA Senator who had been kicked and banned from the alliance in disgrace, finally come out of hiding in order to attack WCR's nation, Foamtopia. Quickly assisted by other MHA members, Squinj was easily defeated and his nation plummeted in strength, infra, and tech - all going to the honorable MHA nations who declared upon this traitorous player. His nation would become target practice for lower MHA nations once WCR was done with him. After existing in a state of constant war, Squinj retreated from CN and deleted his nation, having failed to do any substantial damage to WCR or the other MHA nations. When the MHA entered the Wolfpack war, one member of the alliance, FluKex, chose to betray his friends and alliance mates by attempting to pass information to the enemy. His plans were unsuccessful as Wolfpack was hit successfully by the MHA, IRON, TORN, and the other honorable alliances who declared upon them. However, FluKex's actions could not go unpunished and WCR and other MHA nations declared war upon him, quickly pacifying the rogue nation. Like Squinj, FluKex was unable to withhold the barrage of attacks by the MHA nations upon him, and was decisively defeated in the very first night of attacks. And he was likewise passed down to other MHA nations as his strength continued to plummet. WCR would later be attacked in June, 2008, by a rogue member of LUA, a disgraced alliance who had been sentenced to Perma ZI for their actions during the recent GATO war. Despite being half the size and without nukes, WCR was attacked and nuked twice during the conflict. He was appropriately aided by the MHA, and this enabled WCR to return fire with his conventional attacks. Towel Day On May 25, WCR organized and ran the MHA's Towel Day festivities, running several competitions, discussions, and games for hitchhikers and members of the CN community to come and celebrate all things Douglas Adams. Highlights included the return of the crazy Big Brother competition, which saw several MHA members and one celebrity guest (Anu Drake of NATO) locked in a forum for one week each competing in activities and chores set by the all-seeing Big Brother (WCR). Eventually the competition was won by Raholia. Other activities included a "My Towel & Me" competition where contestants could show photos of their towels, Hitchhiker's trivia, and a truly awful Bad Poetry competition. The festivities were a big success and appropriately celebrated the man who gave the MHA's it's namesake. Impersonation Several months after Yablecki was kicked out of the MHA and went rogue, he reappeared in July, 2008, impersonating WCR on IRC. He was promptly banned from the channels and forum again, but it was a stern reminder about nick security on IRC. This would not be the last time MHA would hear from Yablecki around this period, as he would make several attempts to contact the MHA and former Government members, which were mostly ignored or used for information. Projekt: MHAwesome During July, 2008, the MHA's longest and oldest allies, the Grämlins, initiated a massive tech and aid deal to the MHA, donating over $1 billion to the alliance. WCR helped organize the MHA's side of the Project as well as contributing financially to MHA nations as part of the massive aid push. This deal saw the MHA rise higher than they ever have, reaching around #5 in the Sanctioned Alliance rankings, as well as creating stronger, better nations for the MHA. Banker pushes would ensure the alliance was able to fund itself even more in the future. MHA's 2nd Birthday In September, WCR organized and ran MHA's 2nd Birthday celebrations on the MHA forums, leading several competitions and games to celebrate MHA's big 0-2. The week-long party saw many hitchhikers and members of the CN community come on down to the MHA's forums for the fun and festivities. WCR personally funded several prize pools for the competitions and spent many hours ensuring a successful and happy birthday for the alliance. Overall, the birthday was a success and everyone had a good time. Leadership Problems After the Triumvirate election in September, the MHA was hit with several leadership problems, when Johnson had to retire not long after the election and RL problems saw Denzin eventually need to take time off. For a period, WCR was the only elected Triumvir in power. Replacement Triumvirs were found in Count Rupert (who would later go onto become a democratically elected leader in December), and John Rocker, however the situation caused tension from within the MHA and concerns over the stability of the Government when 2 out of 3 Triums had to step down. This lead to WCR legislating and successfully implementing a Charter Amendment to create rotating elections, the first time that the Harmless Revolution had been updated since it's official activation in March. WCR's amendment ensured that the Triumvir elections were staggered and could allow for burnt out leaders to retire more easily, as well as getting new blood into the alliance's government. However, this period was just the beginning of further simmering tensions internally. Les Libelles Unfortunately, personal grudges and ego were once again put before alliance harmony when members of the MHA, who found it too difficult to run against popular incumbents like WCR, began to adopt an aggressive, personal attack on WCR and the other Triumvirs. Rumors were spread by these members in order to discredit the integrity of the Triumvirs, and personal attacks were constantly being made on the MHA Forums in order to intimidate and offend. WCR again found himself a key target due to his unwaivering hold on alliance policy and Charter; the latter of which being a major source of jealously for those who sought to re-write the Revolution and alliance policy to their own personal gains or ego. Neither of these attempt were successful, however, as WCR stuck to his guns and refused to give in to their demands. Eventually, the perpetrators split to form their own alliance, deserting the MHA because they could not get their way. 2009 Taking a Break After a year of successful leadership as Triumvir of the MHA, WCR chose not to run again for Triumvir in December, 2008, instead wishing to dedicate his time and energy to other projects, legislating, and the Continuum. After his replacement, Floyd was elected, WCR assumed the role of Government Advisor of the MHA, a prestigious position bestowed only upon long-term former leaders. WCR joined the likes of other MHA luminaries such as Denzin, Johnson, and Snagglepuss, a group he was honored to be a part of. He remained a semi-active member of the Government Advisor team. Denzin It was with great shock and sadness that the MHA learnt of the passing of former Triumvir Denzin, a legend within the alliance and a friend to many in Planet Bob. His passing is known as the saddest day in MHA history; an event that shook all Hitchhikers. WCR would remember with fondness Denzin's true hitchhiker spirit and hoopy attitude; as well as his many contributions to the alliance; but especially a close but honest friendship. Back in the Seat The alliance needed leadership in a time of such sadness and uncertainty, and to fill that void - WCR returned early from his break for the February Triumvir Elections. He absolutely blitzed his competition in the election, winning 103-50 votes. WCR was worried about returning so soon after choosing to take a break, but the surge of support from voters gave him the confidence boost he needed to get back in the game. DFD & the Forums This will be about DFD going nuts with the MHA Forums. Continuum Meltdown This will be about the loss of communication/unity in the Continuum. Karma War This will be about WCR in the Karma War. Retirement WCR officially announced on his 1000th Day as a Nation Ruler, that he would not seek re-election in August for Triumvir. He gave the following speech to his people; The Hitchhiker's Assembly This will be about the Hitchhiker's Assembly and other Charter changes. 2010 The Last Foam Party Along with Foamtopia, WCR retired from Cybernations exactly 42 months after he joined on March 22, 2010. The following is an excerpt from his So Long And Thanks For All The Fish departure message: In addition, a montage of the all the decisions, sigs, and major achievements of WCR was documented in the popular Life Of WCR YouTube video. Rugby This is about Rugby. That guy was awesome. 2011 ? Beliefs Having played this game for such a long time, WCR has developed varied beliefs that he carries both as a long-term MHA leader and player of CN. They are especially; * Respecting the OOC/IC line. Typically, WCR is 99% of the time In-Character and regards all other players, their actions and words, to be IC (unless otherwise designated). * The power of democracy: through the Harmless Revolution and Hitchhiker's Code, WCR has ensured the hitchhikers in MHA have a powerful control over the entire alliance; a fair judicial system; and guaranteed representation and voice. * Don't Panic! As any Hitchhiker will tell you, Panic is the least productive activity during the time of crisis and the most likely to require a change in under garments. In short: don't do it. * Keep it Hoopy - respect your fellow player, drink as many Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters as possible, and don't be afraid to have fun. * Personal responsibility. We are each responsible for the contributions we make (or don't make) to this game, our nation, our alliances, our relations with others. We must each hold ourselves to account for what we do on Planet Bob, and expect the same of others. * The awesomeness of Aqua. It's just a kick ass sphere. * The MHA Way; mateship, respect, dignity, fun: * Freedom of speech is a protected right in MHA, as long as it's kept respectful and clean. * There is no problem that cannot be fixed without hard work, communal thinking, and foam parties. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Individuals